


Past Is The Present:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Past Is The Present: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Children, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Shooting, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: The Past caught up to Doris, In this twist of the Roller Derby Episode, She told Steve everything before he seeks out Catherine, He gets hurt, & Doris & Five-O Team avenged his attack, Will they get Mangosta, Will Steve be ok ?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve everything before he seeks out Catherine, He gets hurt, & Doris & Five-O Team avenged his attack, Will they get Mangosta, Will Steve be ok ?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!*
> 
>  
> 
> *Author's Note: This is my second one in my series, Enjoy my other with my compliments!!!*

*Summary: The Past caught up to Doris, In this twist of the Roller Derby Episode, She told Steve everything before he seeks out Catherine, He gets hurt, & Doris & Five-O Team avenged his attack, Will they get Mangosta, Will Steve be ok ?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is my second one in my series, Enjoy my other with my compliments!!!*

 

Steve McGarrett felt better as he seeks out Catherine, He just want to hold her close, He & Doris talked out everything, Steve is happy that he still has his mom in his life, The Navy Seal is relieved, & feels peace now that his mom revealed everything about her past with the CIA, & he will do everything possible to keep her & his Obama safe, Before he left, He arranged a vacation for her, & some people to watch over her,Steve was really happy that she agreed to it.

 

Catherine Rollins was looking over at the ocean as the sun was setting, she felt bad lying to Steve, & keeping her promise to Doris, She is thinking of ways to make it up to him, if he forgives her for her misdeed, & she wants to him how much he means to her, She would if he is hurt, or feels one ounce of sadness, She would give up her life in the Navy, so she can have her desired future with Steve.He walked along the sandy beach in front of his house, & kept walking til he found Catherine at their favorite spot, He spotted her as he continued to walk, & stopped in of her, He struck by her beauty, & felt bad for making her cry, She saw him out of the corner of her eye, & turned towards him as he stopped in front of her, "I am so sorry, I should've told you", He did not say a word for a second. He reached out for by the base of the neck, & kissed her. She responded back by laying a hand on his cheek, & kissed him back, He hugged her close to him, she just closed her eyes & was trying to keep his emotions in, Steve closed his eyes, & just inhaled her scent.

 

Meanwhile, Mangosta was ready to make his shot, & also make Doris pay, He thought the best way was to take her son out, He said to himself, "Welcome to hell, Doris", He continued to watch the couple embrace & kiss. The Assassin smiled to himself, & he is a romantic at heart, He wants to give them their last moment together, They shared one last kiss, & they watched the sunset, & Mangosta took his shot, & said smiling evilly, "Sorry, Commander, Nothing personal", as the bullet made it's way towards them.

 

They turned & faced each other, Steve was about to say something, when the bullet struck him, He felt his side, & shakily held his hand out , & they saw blood, Steve shakily said confused, "Cath ?", & he fell into her arms, She called paramedics, & the gang, along with HPD, She called out after she got off the phone, "DORIS, SOMEONE, HELP !!!", & she saw Steve closing his eyes, "Please, Steve, Please stay with me, Baby", she said begging, & kept it up til Five-O & help arrives.


	2. One:

Doris got off the phone, after she made arrangements to take a vacation at Steve's urging, She heard Catherine's cries for her, she raced outside, & down the beach, & stopped dead in her tracks, when she saw her only son in the arms of the woman that he loves, bleeding from a gunshot wound. "STEVE !!!", the Elder McGarrett screamed, She took off her jacket, to use to stop the bleeding, she raced towards them, hoping that she is in time.

 

"What happened, Catherine ?", Doris asked with tears in her eyes, as she knelt down & applied pressure to the wound, The Navy Beauty composed herself enough to answer her, "Mangosta must had taken a shot, It must had been from across the parking lot, & the next thing I knew, Steve was shot & collapsed in my arms & passed out", Doris said soothingly, "It's gonna be ok, Cath, He is strong", She applied further pressure on the wound, Steve moaned & opened his eyes for a second. "Mom, Catherine, Please stay with me", he said softly as he passed out gain, Catherine said, "Try & keep us away, Sailor", Doris nodded in agreement, & whispered into his ear, "They would have to pry us away, Baby", Suddenly they were surrounded by Five-O hicles, HPD, & Paramedics, All arriving to respond to the scene & call.

 

Chin was barking out orders to HPD, & Duke Lukela, as he, Kono, & Danny were getting into their vests, & having their weapons drawn & ready, Catherine screamed, "GUYS, CAREFUL!!", Doris screamed louder, "HE MAY STILL BE LOOSE !!", They gave the "Thumbs Up" Signal, indicating that they understood, & began their search around the beach, just in case, & the lot, They found nothing, & when they reached the women, They were trying to hold their emotions in, & they were pissed off at the condition, that they found their leader, teammate, & love one in, Five-O was especially pissed off see Catherine upset, & had the balls to fuck with their ohana.

 

They told Catherine & Doris to go ahead in the ambulance, they would meet up with them as soon as they have the scene processed & cleared, then hand it over to Max, Their Medical Examiner, When they got there, they found Catherine & Doris crying & comfort each other. Catherine said through her tears, "It does not look good, Guys, He has 20 % chance of surviving this & beating it", Doris said shuddering, "I have to go call Mary-Ann, & tell her that she might lose the most important person in her life, Then pick her up & bring her here to see him", she left to do just that. Catherine said, "He is in & out of it, but I know he would be glad to see you", She led them to Steve's Hospital Room.

 

Steve was sleeping when they entered, "Baby, They are here", Catherine whispered softly into his ear, she kissed his forehead, & smiled, when he opened his eyes, she indicated with a nod of her head, that their friends & love ones are there in the room, He slowly turned towards them,& smiled at him, They smiled back, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to fall. Catherine excused herself to give them time alone, & to get some coffee. The Navy Seal turned to his friends, that he trusts his life to, & slowly took a deep breath, & licked his parched lips, He said with emotion ,"It is great to see you, I know that I have a slim chance of survival, But you need to know this, Just in case that I don't make it", He shed some tears, & the others did too, as he just said that.

 

He turned to Kono first, "Kono, I hope you know that you bring fire & spirit to this team, When Chin suggested you, I knew that he was right on the money, I enjoyed our special moments together, especially surfing, Especially we catch the biggest wave, Never be afraid of risks, Baby Girl, Listen to Chin & Danny, They would never lead you wrong, Also be open to love, I think you would make a great mother, "Steve" is a great name for a boy, I will always be with you, Sweetie, Wherever you look, I love you, Kono Kalakaua", he shed a tear, & she gently hugged him, & cried her heart out,"I will, I promise, I love you too, Steve McGarrett", she said as she tries to compose herself. They parted, he slowly reached up, & dried her tears, She smiled & kissed his cheek, He turns & smiles at Chin.

 

"Chin-Ho Kelly, You mean more to me than just a friend, You were the calmness that I needed before I had to leave the island, You kept my father safe, til you were suspended from the force, You took the blame, so you can protect family, I admire that, You bring heart to this team, Like Kono, I want you to open to love again, Malia would've wanted that for you, Plus I recommended that you co-lead this task force with Danny, You know, Just in case I die. You have the smarts & abilities, Chin, I will always be in your heart, Just listen to it, I will guide you, Love ya always, Brother", He & Chin hugged, Chin said,"I love you too, Brah", He joined Kono, & they hugged, They saw Steve & Danny look at each other, & it broke them, They had to leave the room, & be with Catherine.

 

"Danno", The Navy Seal breathed out, as tears were falling down his face, There was so much to say to the man that brought him peace & stood toe to toe against him on certain issues, He really thought of him as a brother, but couldn't express the words in a right way. He tried again with more force, & said, "Danno, In case I....", Danny interrupted him, & said, "No "Ifs " or "Buts", You are gonna make it, cause you have a lot to live for, One of those things, A Pretty Brunette at your bedside, So no more talk about dying, OK, Steven ?", The Two Men broke down, & cried, while they held each other, & then they composed themselves.

 

They talked about everything under the sun, & Steve drifted off to sleep, Danny leaned in, & kissed his forehead, "You rest & focus on getting better, Brother, We will get the son of a bitch, & make him pay for what he did to you, We love you", He sent a silent prayer up towards to the sky to God, Then he gathered up Chin & the girls, gather some clothes, & headed to eat & rest at Steve's, so that they can be closer to him in spirit, Also it would give Doris & Mary-Ann some alone time with him.

 

Doris told Mary-Ann about Steve & that it is not good, & told her to hurry, She was waiting for her daughter & got a call from Danny saying that he & the gang are at the house resting, Mary-Ann immediately gathered her mother up in a hug, as soon as she spotted her. She cried for her injured brother, & for Catherine, who is trying to keep it together, & not lose it, Finally, Her Mother, who is working on rebuilding the wonderful relationship, that she had with them as kids, & their trust. She hopes that she has a chance to tell Steve that she loves him, & that he is the best big brother. She & her mother broke their embrace, & she asked hopefully, "Can we see him, Mom ?", Doris nodded & said, "Let's go", she helped gather the bags, & they headed for Kings Medical Center.


	3. Two:

By the time, Doris & Mary-Ann got back from the hospital, She had her settled in her old room, & they joined the team & Catherine for dinner, Kisses & hugs were quickly exchanged between her & the team, They sat down & ate sadly & in silence, When the team took Mary & Catherine outside to relax & try to enjoy the sunset. Danny stayed behind & helped Doris do the dishes, when they were drying in the rack, Danny served her some tea, & he said, " I swear on my life, Doris, We will protect you & Mary, I personally guarantee I am gonna put a bullet in Mangosta's head for what he did to Steve, He is my brother, Chin, & Kono think of him the same way, He is ohana, & so are you & Mary, Doris, Thanks for being honest with him, You gave him peace, He will be grateful to you for that", Doris kissed his cheek, & said choking out, "Thank you, Danno, Thank you for saying that", They walked out of the house, & joined the others on the beach.

 

The Next Morning, Catherine went early to see Steve, so she can have time with him, The Morning Duty Nurse, Martha, told her that Steve was complaining of pain, & was running a bit of a fever, but he is doing very well. She smiled a bit at that news, & headed for his room, she said soothingly to his sleeping form, "Hey, Sweetheart, It is you & me, The Team is working on getting Mangosta, They won't stop til he is dead or brought in alive, Don't worry about Doris & Mary-Ann, We are taking care of them, Just get better, We need you", She kissed his sweet & irresistible lips, "I love you, Steve McGarrett, Always & Forever", She settled down for the next couple of hours, til she & the team meet with US Marshal, Chris Channing, to discuss the case.

 

Danny took a moment for himself, & thought about Steve, He was amazed at how quickly that they became friends, actually more like brothers, The Navy Seal showed his best side at the football game, when he took the time out & introduced himself to Grace, & arranged a wonderful stay at the Hilton Village, for them on the first week that they became a team with Chin & Kono, & partners. They went through everything together in the past three years, & the former New Jersey native wouldn't change it for anything in the world, He quickly sent up prayers & positive thoughts to God, so he could protect Steve & watch over him. Then he took a deep breath, & went back inside & join the others for a nice breakfast, that Doris & Mary-Ann prepared.

 

Mary-Ann & Doris came to take over for Catherine, The Navy Beauty kissed her lover "goodbye" on the forehead, & left for the meeting, Everyone greet her, Catherine introduced Chris Channing to everyone, "The Governor knows about this, He okayed Agent's Channing's stay til we get Mangosta", Catherine said. "We really appreciate this, Agent Channing", Kono said with a smile, Channing said with a smile, "Call me, Channing, or Chris, It's my pleasure, I owe Commander McGarrett & Catherine here, some favors", he indicated with a nod with his head towards Catherine. Chin said, "We need everything on Mangosta", Channing said nodding, "You will have everything that I have, Plus more", Everyone was satisfied with that, Danny said, "Let's get to work", & they all went to do that, Catherine showed the US Marshal Lori's old office, while she took over Steve's, & they got started on the day.

 

Meanwhile, Mangosta was successful in getting his drugs & money in Honolulu, & only has to eliminate Doris, If anyone stands in his way, they would be killed too, & he wouldn't even hesitate doing it. Goon # 1 brought over a file on Doris McGarrett, & everyone close to her, & Goon # 2 explained about the progress that their business is doing, Mangosta was impressed & very happy. He said to his associates, "I want everything to stay on schedule, No screwups, Kill anyone that stands in the way, I want reports daily, especially on Five-O, Detailed to the tee, Got it ?", They nodded & left, Mangosta went to enjoy his morning, then head to his office.

 

The Team did not make any progress with the case all day, & Catherine was anxious to get back to Steve, Doris & Mary-Ann offered to sit, but she refused & told them to have fun,& enjoy their night, She made fast tracks to be with her beloved. She was very happy to hear that he woke up without pain, & ate great, when she found him sleeping, That news was the best kind that she needed after a tough day, She closed her hand into his, & let sleep claim her, She woke to Danny & Grace stopping by, The Little Girl was persistent in seeing her uncle, & her parents agreed. Grace went & put the stuffed seal next to Steve, & she leaned over & gave her aunt a kiss, on the cheek & woke her up gently.

 

"Aunt Catherine ?, Aunt Catherine, Please wake up", Grace said as she gently shook her shoulder, & The Navy Beauty opened her eyes, & said, " Hey, Good Lookin', How are you ?", she smiled at the little girl. "I am fine, Me & Danno wanted to make sure that you are okay, & we brought Uncle Steve a present", Danny smiled as the two interacted, & Catherine said to her niece, "That was very sweet of you", as she looked at the toy next to Steve. They hugged, Catherine updated them on Steve's condition, & then went on to talk about more pleasant things, Grace fell asleep near her uncle, Catherine told him to leave her, that she will bring her home the next evening. Danny went home to get some rest, so he will be ready to watch Steve , He called Rachel on his way home to let her know, Afterwards Catherine & Grace went home to the McGarrett Home, where Grace slept in bed with Catherine, & to be closer to Steve, when he is not there.

 

The Next Morning, The Team & Channing decided to work at the McGarrett House, & they felt confident about how that day is gonna go, They updated Mary-Ann & Doris on the case, The McGarrett Women wished them luck. They left for the hospital, & the others headed for the outside, so they can work, & watch Grace play, After they came up with a plan, They joined the little girl for some fun in the sun. They felt better, & dried off & changed, Danny took Grace back to her Mother's, & he made it back in time for the meeting about Mangosta.

 

"Here is everything on Mangosta that I promised", Channing said as he handed over the copies of the file on Mangosta & he continued on, "He is a slippery son of a bitch, He had never been convicted, or never had been indicted on any of the murders that he committed, Danny said, "So, He had been very lucky & had lap dogs doing all of his cleanup for him", Catherine said reading from the file, "People are scared to testify against him, & let's say that his methods are "unsavory", Kono scuffed, & said, "Nice Guy", Chin said, "Real Charmer", Danny said, "Well, His luck is about to change,& we are gonna nail his ass to the wall, Let's do this for Steve", & the others nodded & agreed, They are ready to start the day.

 

Steve woke up in pain, & could not control his breathing, Doris ran to get some help, While Mary-Ann comforted her brother, & as soon as Dr. Parker, Steve's Doctor, came rushing in with his staff behind, Steve managed to calm some, Dr. Parker explained, "He has some infection that we have to clean out, It's a little risky, but with a high fever, we usually wait, But in his case, We can't, & have to operate", Doris said, "Do what you need to do, Doctor", Mary-Ann said, "Please, Please, Just save his life", Dr. Parker nodded, He & his staff rushed Steve into surgery.


	4. Three:

Doris called Catherine & the others, They came rushing in, Catherine asked with concern, "How is he ?", Danny asked, "What the hell happened ?", Kono said with tears threatening to fall, "He is gonna all right, Right ?", Chin said determined, "He will make it, He never gives up, & back down from a challenge", Mary-Ann explained what had happened, & Doris said, "We will know more once the doctor comes out, Hopefully, He is gonna have great news to tell us", They nodded, & relaxed til Dr. Parker comes out to talk to them.

 

Dr. Parker & his staff made terrific progress with Steve, & they cleaned out the infection site, & saw major improvement already, The Doctor smiled, & said whispering into his ear, "Keep it up, Steve, You are doing great", He & his staff got him settled into Recovery for awhile, then in his room. He was happy that he had great news to deliver, He found Doris, Mary-Ann, the team & Catherine waiting for him, He said smiling, "He is doing terrific, & is gonna make it through", The Gang celebrated when he left to do his rounds, & went to have fun for the first time in days.

 

Danny told the team that he will sit with Steve after dinner, He is gonna bring Grace up as a surprise to him, They expressed their "Thanks", & He went off to set his plan into motion, Rachel was more than glad to help out, She told Grace that her dad has a surprise for her, & the little girl was very excited. They got to the hospital, Steve was awake & sitting upright in bed, Dr. Parker & the Nursing Staff told them that he had been very good, & did everything he was suppose to for the day. Danny was pleased to hear that, He told his daughter to wait outside, Danny looked at his partner, & brother, & was glad to see that he was looking a little bit better. "You had been a good boy today, Steven, I brought you a little gift", He lightly whistled to the door, Grace came in with a bright smile on her face.They kissed & hugged, she said whispering, "I am so glad you are ok, Super Seal", Steve smiled, & whispered back, "Me too, Shortcakes", The three of them sat down, & had relaxing of fun, & talking.

 

Governor Denning came in the next morning, & expressed how glad he was that Steve is doing so well, "I approved Lieutenant Collin' s transfer for Five-O, It's permanent, But don't tell Commander McGarrett, I want to keep it a surprise", The Team agreed, & he thanked them, & left them to go take care of his business. The Phone rang, & Catherine answered it. She answered it, & said, "OK, Thanks for the trip", she turned to her friends, teammates, & love ones, "Channing has a lead on Mangosta", she announced. Danny said, "It's about damn time", Chin said, "We were chomping at the bit", Kono said, "Let's not keep the man waiting", They left the HQ, & met Channing at the Warehouse District in Oahu.

 

Channing smiled as Catherine & the team came in, he indicated to a handcuffed man, "Meet, Carlos Prince, The Fine Owner of this place, he is also a stupid son of a bitch, He ran away, instead of surrendering, I thought you would like a crack at him", The Five-O Team thanked him, & they began to search the warehouse.

 

Danny said smirking, "Something tells me that he will be bright enough to take a deal that we are gonna offer to him, as he went to lean against a wall, & Catherine said without hesitation, agreeing, "I think you are right, Danny", They are waiting til Kono, Channing, & Chin are finished searching the whole warehouse, Carlos said, "I am not gonna say a word", & did not show any nervousness at all, or fear.

 

"Lookie, Lookie, At we found here !", Channing said exclaiming & announcing, as he was  carrying out a briefcase & opened it to reveal drugs, "You are totally fucked here", Kono said simply, as she piled the weapons that she found on the table & made a "tsk" sound, "Yes, You are, 15 weapons, Plus the drugs we found in your office, You are going down, Asshole", Chin said as he piled the other half with the others.

 

Catherine lost her patience, "You are gonna tell us all about Mangosta, & why he shot McGarrett, or I won't be such a nice lady anymore", Carlos said with a sneer, "I ain't afraid of you", Danny said with a grin, "You should be, Let's do this interrogating, McGarrett style", Everyone liked the idea, Danny & Channing set up a dunk booth filled with piranhas, & eels. "How is your throwing arms, Guys ?", Kono said, "Fantastic", Chin stated, "Warmed up", Channing said, "I am ready to throw a few", Catherine said, "Mine is decent, But Danny, Can you show me your famous twisted ball ?", Danny nodded & had everyone count, as he was about to throw, Prince gave up the info.

 

Doris & Mary-Ann were on their way to see Steve, & were so happy to see him awake, Steve smiled, & said to the two women in his life, "Come here, Guys", & they rushed over & gently hugged him. Mary-Ann composed herself, & said smiling brightly, "I love you, Big Brother", & hugged him. Steve returned the smile, & said hugging her as he held on to his own emotion, "I love you too, Kiddo", The Two McGarrett Women filled Steve on what he missed.

 

Carlos was arrested, but is in protective custody, in exchange for what he told Five-O & Channing, Mangosta is gonna go after Doris, & anyone who stands in his way. The Five-O Team & Channing rushed to the hospital in their respective vehicles, to rescue the McGarrett Family, & avoid a possible bloodbath.


	5. Four:

Once Doris & Mary-Ann saw Steve taking a nap, The Younger McGarrett offered to get them coffee, & promised to come back from the cafeteria, as quick as a flash. They were just enjoying having Steve alive, & sleeping in front of them, Doris reached out, & stroked her son's hair. She sang the song that she used to sing to them as babies.

 

Meanwhile, Mangosta made it to the hospital, & killed Dr. Parker, he snuck in the Delivery Entrance, & slowly made his way to elevators. He is gonna kill Mary-Ann, & Steve, then make Doris watch, & kill her as the finale, He will get his revenge, & is determined to get at any cost, No one will stand in his way of accomplishing his mission. He has plans & those include being in Mexico for the rest of his life.

 

Catherine practically begged, "Kono, Please hurry, or Steve, Mary, & Doris Don't stand a chance, Please", Kono said, "You got it," she increased her speed, & Chin said as he calms her down, & gets her to think positively, "Cat, We won't lose the three of them", Danny said agreeing, "We won't, Cause we are smarter, better, & the best at what we do". The Navy Beauty nodded, & called Channing to plan on how to approach the situation that they are going in to.

 

Doris gave Steve her pistol from her days at the CIA when he woke up, Steve was a little nervous to take it, but she insisted & also Mary urged him too, Steve hid under his pillow, & then things turned to normal, The Younger McGarretts were happy to have some normalcy in their lives, &they are happy that their mother is staying, & face her fears & demons head on. Mary decided to get some fresh air, & has no idea that danger is gonna hit soon, & she is gonna be in the middle of it.

 

The Team got to their point of destination, Danny said, "I want this son of a bitch, He is slippery, Cat & I are gonna take North, Channing, You are on South, Chin, East, & Kono, You got West, Anything comes up, Call on Ch # 98, Now let's go", They all went on their ways, & hope to get to Steve & his family, before Mangosta gets to them. Danny saw the worry look in Catherine's eyes, "Don't worry, Cat, We will save them & get Mangosta dead or alive", The Naval Beauty nodded, feeling better about the situation now.

 

Mary came in, Mangosta saw his chance to make his move, He grabbed her roughly from behind, & whispered into his ear, "You give me a problem, I will kill you & your family", she nodded that she understood, He drags her along to where her mother & brother are. Once he did the deed, He will go to Mexico & live the rest of his live there as planned. He will not screw up as long, as no one stands in his way of doing things. Mary-Ann said to herself, "Guys, Please help me", as she is being dragged down to her brother's room.

 

Chin saw that Mangosta has Mary-Ann as a hostage, He subtly reports in to his teammates, & friends, Danny said, "Let's stay cool, Guys, I don't want to do anything that will get Mary killed", The Others agreed, as they made their way without being discovered. Kono said with determination, "Let's get the son of a bitch", Chin said agreeing, "Let's end this once & for all", Danny said with venom, "That Bastard is not gonna get away", Catherine & Channing just nodded, & they moved to rescue their friend & their family.

 

Doris gasped as she saw Mangosta manhandled Mary into the room, Steve was going for the gun under the pillow, Mangosta said, "No, McGarrett, Take your hand away slowly", & Steve did as he was told. Doris & Mangosta went into their exchange, Steve said, "Take us, Let my sister go, You Bastard", as he saw tears coming down her cheeks, Mangosta laughed, & said, "I am gonna make you suffer, & then kill you all", he continued to talk, "Finally, I got the upper hand, You are so stupid", Steve saw his team coming in from behind, & was relieved to have backup at anytime.

 

Catherine raised her gun, & said from behind, "You are not the brightest lightbulb in the kitchen, Senor", The Team had her covered, & she said with venom, "Put it down, Asshole !", He did not budge, & had a knife to Mary's throat, The Wanted Criminal said, "Let me out of here, or I will fucking cut her throat", Channing said, "You are surrounded, Mangosta, Do the math", Catherine looked over at Danny, she gave him the signal for "Double Down", Kono & Chin caught it, smiled & nodded in understanding. Danny & Steve looked at each other, no words were necessary. Steve shouted, "MARY, DOUBLE DOWN!!", she got into position, while Danny & Steve shot Mangosta dead.

 

Mary was shaken by all that had happen, Doris immediately ran to her, & comfort her, saying, "My Baby, Oh I am so sorry, My Baby", she brought her over to Steve, & they all hugged, & the Navy Seal growled, "Get that piece of trash out of here ", Danny, Chin, & Kono took care of that, with the help of security. Channing & Catherine went to find a doctor to examine Steve, while Steve just enjoyed his moment with his family, & just comforted them in that particular moment that called for it.


	6. Five: Last Part & Epilogue:

Steve recovered from his ordeal, Dr. Parker told him that he has to take it easy, which Catherine will make sure, that he does & be a good boy, cause she has a surprise for him, & will present it to him, when the right moment approaches, approached The Team & Channing also got Commendations for stopping Mangosta. Steve could not had been more prouder of his Obama, when he presented their awards. Governor Denning presented them a check for $250,000 to keep Five-O going, from the people of Hawaii.

 

Channing had to get back to Washington, He & Steve shook hands, "Anytime, You need a favor, Call me, I owe you, Plus If you get sick of Witness Protection, I got a spot for you," Channing chuckled, & said, "I will keep it in mind, Commander, Thank You", Steve said sincerely, "No, Thank you, you, Agent Channing". The Agent smiled, & nodded, He headed to the US Airfield, so he can make his flight in time.

 

Kawika & Kamekona arranged a party at the Shrimp Truck, Doris & Mary-Ann were in charge of getting him there, Grace led him in, & everyone shouted, "SURPRISE !!", The Navy Seal was deeply touched by the gesture, & was ashamed to let his emotions, He received hugs & kisses from his ohana, Steve simply said, "Thank you, I love & care about everyone of you". Then things turned fun, Kawika said, "Let us welcome our brother, Steve, back from his tragic ordeal" in Hawaiian. They responded back with the response, The Five-O Commander really feels loved, & important in their lives.

 

Grace said excitingly, "Uncle Steve, Come dance with me !", which he did without protest. In fact, He danced with Kono, Doris, Catherine, & Mary-Ann, there was laughter & fun hanging in the air. He finally is happy that he gets a 2nd chance with Catherine, & he will never screw it up, He went over to her, after talking to Danny, He slowly leaned down, & kissed her, "I love you", he said smiling a dazzling smile. The Naval Beauty smiled a bigger one, & said, "I love you too, Sailor", she kissed him. They spent time snuggling, til it was time for the next activity.

 

The Party was a success, & Five-O was back at it, Kawika & Kamekona told Steve, "You are protected & have backup immediately", & The Kapu will back you & the team up on anything, that they need, or want". Kono, Chin, & Danny sent him away on vacation with Catherine, & she really surprised him by turning into a sex nympho. She made his body feel really sensitive, & better, than it did in weeks. She controlled everything, even their lovemaking, Steve was glad that She did this, & they needed to get away for awhile, Steve felt relaxed for the first time in a long time.He got his revenge, & gave it back as good as Catherine did.

 

Steve was a happy man, cause he has a family that he craved for so long, & he gets along with his mother, since she was honest with him, & he said smiling, "I love you, Mom", Doris smiled, & exclaimed, "Right back at ya, Kiddo !", It was real, & a great feeling, knowing that he was finally home. Governor Denning announced during his visit to Five-O HQ, "Lieutenant Catherine Rollins will join Five-O, as the fifth & final member", Everyone, & the team cheered & whooped wildly in response to his news. Nothing can ever bring Five-O down, & destroy them in the progress & the future.

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
